Gallagher and Blackthorne meet Percy Jackson
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: Annabeth, Nico, and Percy go to Gallagher and Blackthorne. Gallagher and Blackthorne haven't meet, and Gallagher exchanges with Blackthorne. Which isn't fancy but isn't to terribly trashy. I OWN SQUAT! Rated T just because I can and there are no curse words! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER AND RICK RIORDAN!
1. Chapter 1

**I really like Percy Jackson and I am addicted to Gallagher Girls sooo I am foing a crossover. Cool right? I hope so. Sooooo ENJOY!**

Zach POV

"I heard some new kids are coming," Grant commented as we ate our breakfast.  
"Yeah they are I stole the file want to see," Jonas answered casually. We all looked at the file and let me say it didn't say much about them.

_Percy Jackson_  
_Height: 6'0_  
_Hair Color: Black_  
_Eye Color: Sea Green_  
_Has deslexia and ADHD and has been kicked out of many schools. Mainly, for blowing up gyms. _  
_Mother: Sally Jackson_  
_1st Step-Father:Gabe Ugliano(Dead reasons for death are unknown)_  
_2nd Step-Father: Paul Blofis(Alive and well)_

_Nico Di'Angelo_  
_Mother: Maria di Angelo_  
_Sister: Bianca di Angelo (Dead)_  
_Eye Color: Brown_  
_Hair Color: Black_  
_Height: 5'6_

Dang this files had next to nothing about these people. I mean honestly my file had more about me then these files had about them.  
"Excuse me gentlemen I have an annocement to make," Dr. Steve said into the microphone, "We have two new students coming to our school come on out boys."  
Two boys walked in through the doors to our cafeteria. It was Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo the boys from the file. They looked really interesting in real life. Percy had this streak of grey in his hair that really stood out. Was it like a highlight or something?  
"This is Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo,"Dr. Steve continued. They will be joining us and will be rooming with Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson, and Grant Newman." Oh didn't see that coming. When Dr. Steve was finally done with annoucing stuff we waved the two boys over.  
"Soo hi I am Zach and this is Grant and Jonas we are your new roommates." I greeted as they sat down.  
"Well, I am Percy and this is Nico nice to meet you," Percy answered smiling. There was something off about the two of them. They were I don't know how to put it, just so different. They were hiding something, something big and I was going to find out what it was.

Cammie POV

"We are getting a new roomate!" Liz squealed as we walked into our giant room that had one extra bed in it. There was already a girl sitting there. She was 5'9 and had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was staring at a picture of a boy. The boy had black hair and sea green eyes. When she looked up her grey eyes startled me a little. I had not been expecting those.  
"Hi," I said breaking the silence," I am Cammie, this is Bex, Liz, and Macey. We are your no roomates."  
"Hi I am Annabeth," she replied smiling and propping the picture on her bedside table.  
"Annabeth mind if I take a look at your wardrobe," Macey asked suddenly new interest sparkling in her eyes.  
"Umm guess so," Annabeth replied confused.  
"Cammie, Annabeth, Bex, Macey, and Liz!" I heard Tina call through the open door, " Your mom wants all of you in her office in ten minutes!"  
"Ok thanks" I replied then looked back at Annabeth.  
"So you know much about being a spy?" I asked her sitting on my own bed.  
"Yeah but not much," she replied.  
"Don't worry you'll learn alot about it here," I told her smiling.  
"We need to go to my moms office now come on." I said to everyone and we all went to my mom's office. Before we got to my mom's ofice though Mr. Solomon stopped us in the hall.  
"Pop quiz, courtyard now." Mr. Solomon told us smiling.  
"Pop quiz?" Annabeth asked us as we all ran out the door to the courtyard.  
"That was our covert operation teacher, in other words feild work we are going to do some training its going to be awesome." I explained to her.  
"Do you usually take a helicopter?" She asked me looking ahead at something. Liz, Macey, Bex, and I halted as we saw the helicopter in the courtyard and Mr. Solomon holding up blind folds to everyone in my year.  
"Nope," Bex replied.  
_

It was really weird in the helicopter as sixteen of us sat blind folded.  
"Does this happen often?" Annabeth asked nervously. She had been really jittery since we had got into the air. It was as if she thought Zeus was going to knock us out of the air.  
"There is a first time for everything," Macey answered her.  
Five hours, Fouty minutes, and thirty seconds later Mr. Solomon started to give us instructions.  
"Okay so we are going to be trailing the boys from the Blackthorne Academy today girls I assume you have no clue what that is," He said I could hear him smirking.  
"You mean the school that trains boys to be well not exactly spies that is in Maine," I replied to him with a smile on my face.  
"You girls never cease to make my attempts to keep secrets 30 percent harder do you?" He answered glumly.  
"More like 99.9 percent," Liz corrected him.  
"Anyways you may take off your blind folds we have landed," he told us. We took off our blindfolds and saw that Mr. Solomon was passing out folders. "Study these people girls they are the people that your trailing and you each get twenty bucks, spend it wisely."  
I got my file and opened it. The boys name was Zach he had black hair and green eyes. This shouldn't be to hard. I heard Annabeth gasp as she opened her folder.  
"What?" I asked her. I looked at her staring at her file.  
"Percy," she whispered. On her file was the same boy in the picture in our room.

Zach POV

"Boys we are going on a field trip," Dr. Steve announced. "Meet me outside in ten minutes."  
"Awesome," Grant exclaimed jumping up and running towards our room,"We got to change," He said grabbing Percy and pulling.  
"Ummm-" Percy started.  
"We are coming," I called after them standing up," Come on Jonas." Jonas stood up and followed me through the door to my room. We all changed into jeans and a shirt and then went downstairs. We saw Dr. Steve standing in front of a helicopter.  
"Sorry boys but you have to put on these blindolds," Dr. Steve told us apologetically.  
"Percy I am not getting into that," Nico said to Percy nervously.  
"We have to," Percy replied," What are people going to think if we don't."  
"What will Zeus think if we do?" Nico retorted.  
"Zeus?" I asked them,"You mean the greek god Zeus? They are fake aren't they?"  
"Yeah Zeus our uncle," Nico said. Percy and Nico exchanged a look.  
"We are getting on that helicopter Nico, I don't care what Zeus our uncle thinks," Percy said sternly. Nico glared at him. He reluctantly put on the blindfold. We all sat down in the helicopter and as soon as the helicopter left the ground it started to rain and we heard thunder crack.  
"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE IN HERE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Nico screamed. What was this kids problem.  
"Dude calm down," Grant told him.  
"I AM NOT CALMING DOWN WE ARE GOING TO BE SHOT OUT OF THE SKY!" Nico screamed jumping up.  
"Nico stop it!" I heard Percy say and then I heard someone slap someone.  
"Sorry," Nico muttered sitting back down. "I am walking next time though."

Percy POV

Ok so I was nervous we were in the sky and their was a terrible storm brewing and we were in a helicopter. Nico was practically praying next to me. I was pretty sure that Zeus wouldn't knock us out of the sky but I wouldn't put it past him. Finally the storm stopped and the helicopter touched the ground.  
"You may take of your blindfolds now boys," Dr. Steve told us. I pulled of my blindfold and looked at Dr. Steve.  
"Ok today we are going to do a training excersise in Busch Gardens, Florida-"  
"Woah we are in Florida!" Nico exclaimed. That's what the man just said Nico.  
"Yes we are, and you boys have to meet me in the King Tut exhibit by the mummy by six." He told us, "but you have to get there without any trailees."  
Oh crap this is my first day and we already have a test. I hate tests.  
"Hey Percy, Nico come here," Zach called. We walked over to Grant and Him.  
"Since this is your first day how about you two come with us, Nico and I, Percy and Zach," Grant said.  
"Sounds good," I agreed. Nico nodded and we split up. They went toward Gwazi and we headed towards Cheatah Hunt. Maybe we would pass this test.

Annabeth POV

I had to "tail" or whatever they called it Percy! There was no way that I could do that! Its my first day and I had to tail the boy I miss the most during the school year! This was just great. I was going to fail. He would either see me or I wouldn't see him. As I got out of the helicopter I looked around. We were at Busch Gardens, I think. Wait thats in Florida! Had we flown all the way to Florida! Dang Gallagher goes all out.  
"Hey Annabeth," Cammie called. I walked over to her.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"You want to partner up with me since its your first day and all?" She asked me,"You look kind of nervous."  
"Yes I would love to!" I exclaimed,"So what do we do first?" I asked her as soon as we got through the gates. She pointed at our school uniforms.  
"We get a disguise," she told me smiling. It took about five minutes to get us looking completely different. We bought new clothes and put on eye thingys to make our eye color different. We even wore sunglasses and hats. I put all my hair under the hat, so that I would be harder to recognize. I looked at Cammie who looked almost completely different.  
"What next?" I asked her. She got a mysterious look in her eyes as we walked towards the Alligators and Cheetah Hunt.  
"We blend sooo act like a tourist but still keep an eye out for the boys she told me. She ran into a store and came out with cotton candy and a disposable camera. Time to blend.

Nico POV

This was torture! I had to fly in the air! I am surprised Zeus didn't kill us! I hated this, but atleast I was now on solid ground and not in that helicopter, and there was no way in Hades that I would get on any of those rollercoasters. They were all to high. Way to high. Zeus would strike the rollercoaster and then BOOM instant death. So, Grant and I just walked around and looked at stuff. Finally, we made it to Stanelyville and decided to ride the train around. So we got in line and keep a lookout for anyone who could be tailing us. So far we had only seen two girls, and they weren't suspicous. They were just girls after all.

Cammie POV

Finally, Annabeth and I spotted Zach and Percy, they were walking past the elephant exhbit. So, Annabeth and I took some pictures of us and the elephants. We both giggled and pretended to absolutely love the elephants. Then Annabeth grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from them.  
"Come on lets go play some games in that desert area," she giggled. She was really good at pulling a cover. In our comm units we heard Mr. Solomon talking.  
"Good job Cammie and Annabeth keep up the good cover," he complimented. In response we giggled and ran towards the boys who were near the games. After Twenty minues of following the boys around I was getting bored. We were walking back towards Montu and Cheatah Hunt and I needed some action or something.  
"Mr. Solomon," I said, "can we have some fun?"  
"I guess so Cammie but be careful," he answered. I looked at Annabeth.  
"Here's the plan," I told her. She laughed at the plan.  
"This is going to be fun she answered.

Zach POV

Ha! This was all too easy. No one had been trailing us at all and we were almost to the rendevous point. Percy was pretty good at this even though we hadn't been doing much.  
"Is it usually like this?" He asked me as we walked.  
"No its usually harder." I told him. Then we both heard giggling. What?  
"You ask them"  
"No you ask them!"  
"Stella you said you would!"  
"But Ally!"  
"Fine fine!"  
A girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and tons of Busch Gardens merchandise walked over to us.  
"Hi I am Stella and that girl over there is Ally," she said smiling and pointing to her friend who had green eyes, blonde hair tucked into her hat, a camera around her neck, and tons of Busch Garden merchandise.  
"Hi there," Ally said smiling. Percy looked at her weird as if he had seen her before but he didn't say anything.  
"We were wondering if you boys would come see the Ice- Ploration show with us?" Stella asked. I knew that it was a 30 minute showed and we had thirty five minutes. If we went with these girls then the people tailing us we get confused or something. This could be great for our cover.  
"Yeah sure we would love to, I am Zach and this is Percy we just have to meet our teacher at the King Tut exhibit by six," I told them as they led us too the Ice-Ploration place. Right after the took a picture of us. Goodness are girls always like this.

Percy POV

There was something off about that girl Ally. For some reason she reminded me of Annabeth, but she couldn't be Annabeth. Annabeth had started at a school called the Gallagher Academy, and that was in Virginia not Florida. Plus, this girl had green eyes and her hair was tucked into the hat so that couldn't be Annabeth. We got seats pretty far in the back so we could see the stage pretty well. It was really cold but the show was good I guess. If you like a bunch of ice skaters doing tricks on frozen water. After the show we waved goodbye to the girls and started walking towards the King Tut exhibit. We were nearly there when we realized that the girls were still following us.  
"What are you two doing?" Zach asked anxiously. We were nearly late.  
"We are going to see the King Tut exhibit with you duh!" Ally answered giggling.  
"No I don't think you can," I answered turning around,"Come on Zach we need to get to our teacher." We turned around and Stella and Ally shrugged then ran right into us!  
"Oh my gosh I am soo sorry!" Stella cried out as she stood up. We all got up except for Ally. "We thought we saw a tarantula and so we ran for it! Wait Ally are you okay?" Stella said.  
Ally shook her head and I saw a tear land on her leg. Was she crying? Oh my Gods she was!  
"I-I think I broke my ankle," She cried trying to stand up. Stella tried to help her up but couldn't.  
"Can you please help me," Ally asked concern in her voice. Zach relunctantly helped Ally up and we walked them to the nearest bench.  
"I will go get a wheel chair Ally thanks again Zach and Percy!" Stella called running off. We smiled and ran toward the King Tut exhibit. We got inside just in time. There was a man there that I didn't recognize. He was tall and had dark hair.  
"Mr. Solomon?" Zach asked.  
"You sure are cutting it close don't you think?" Mr. Solomon asked.  
"But we are alone," I cut in.  
"No your not," Mr. Solomon said gesturing behind us. We both looked and out stepped Stella and Ally.  
"You two?" Zach said. He looked terribly confused. They just smiled at us. Ally and Stella took off their hats and took out the contacts that must have been in their eyes. Wait, now Stella's eyes were hazel and Ally's eyes were silver! I stared at Ally. Oh. My. Gods.  
"Annabeth?" I asked.  
"Hi Percy its been way to long already I couldn't keep away," she mocked smiling. She was so hot.  
"Wait Annabeth?" Zach said angrily,"You know this girl?"  
"Yep we have some history," I replied.  
"Boys time to go to the helicopter," Mr. Solomon said. We turned back to look at the girls once more but they were gone. Dang Annabeth had gotten good.

Annabeth POV

"Oh My Gods we were awesome!" I cheered as we got back into the helicopter.  
"I know right did you see their faces!" Cammie laughed sitting down. All the girls were smiling happily. We had all accomplished our mission and on the way back to the school, it didn't even drizzle. Thank the gods. When we got out of the helicopter Cammie gasped.  
"We forgot to go see my mom!" She exclaimed. Macey, Liz, Bex, Cammie, and I all ran towards the door. I followed them all the way to the headmistresses office.  
"Sorry pop quiz," Liz said while gasping for air.  
"Thats quite alright girls please sit," Ms. Morgan the headmistress said gesturing towards some seats. "This semester we would like you girls to go over to Blackthorne and learn to get along better with the boys. Because you might need some allies on a mission in the future." Macey nearly fainted and Liz, Bex, Cammie, and I squealed.  
"You have one hour to pack and make sure your entrance is remembered," Mrs. Morgan told us. Cammie smiled.  
"Oh Blackthorne is in for a surprise," she said.  
**First chapter :) I made it really long so I hope you enjoy it! Oh and PLeaseeeeee review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Read and enjoy! Seriously enjoy this please!**

**Grant: Needy much?  
Me: Oh just do the dang disclaimer would you**

**Percy: Can I do teh disclaimer for the Percy Jackson series?**

**Me: Please do!  
Grant: Suck up..**

**Percy: No Grant I think its called being nice anyways HeartZammieForever does not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does**

**Me: Thankyou and Grant**

**Grant: Fine HeartZammieForever does not own the Gallagher Girl series either Ally Carter does. If you think about it she kind of sucks**

**Me: Go kiss Bex or something *glares at Grant*  
Grant: Psh Don't you have a chapter to pubblish**

**Me: Oh yeah!**

Percy POV

Well, we all got completely demolished by the girls, but on the bright side of things I had seen Annabeth. I can't believe I hadn't recognized here. Actually, she did have a really good disguise on I guess I could believe that I hadn't recognized her. I still couldn't believe I had gotten into Blackthorne. I mean yeah t was supposedly a detention facility but that was just a cover. They were actually training boys to be assasians. Which was in a way epic. When we got back to the school I went straight to the dorm that Nico and I were sharing with Zach, Jonas, and Grant. I had to finish unpacking my stuff. I sat on my bed and looked at my picture of Annabeth. Then I set the picture on my bedside table and looked at my picture of Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Nico, and I standing in front of the bonfire. I put that picture down and got out my last two pictures. One had grover and I on sitting on the beach while you could just see Nico and Annabeth fighting in the ocean. The other had Nico standing in front of Mrs. O'Leary. I set that one kind of behind some stuff. Just in cade these people could see through the mist or something like that. I laid on my bed and rolled my pen in my hands.  
"You brought your pen?" Nico asked me eyeing the pen.  
"Yeah," I answered sitting up. Zach, Grant, and Jonas were looking at us weird. Then again we were talking about a pen like it was a lethal weapon. I mean it was a lethal weapon but still.  
"You don't think you'll need it do you?" He asked nervously. Monsters didn't tend to attack the Blackthorne institute for some reason but I mean Nico and I are children of the big three. Who knew what would happen.  
"Your probably going to need a pen for class," Grant said casually.  
"Yeah Grant right," I agreed, "I shouldn't need to stab anybody with the pen we are probably safe from that here." At this Nico relaxed a bit and sat on his bed. About ten minutes later an intercom sounded through the school.  
"All students must report to the dining hall immediatly," it said. We all got up and walked to the dining hall. Everyone was whispering and wondering why we needed to come. Dr. Steve was at the microphone and started talking as soon as everyone was there.  
"Okay students we need you to clean clean clean and make this place look more like a palace and not a dump. This is a test to see how well you work under pressure. You have till dinner to make this whole school look like a palace so three hours. Go Go Go!" Dr. Steve said. What! We had three hours to make this place look like a palace! This place was practically Nico's dads realm itself! Boys everywhere scrambled to get started. Evveryone was sweeping, vaccuming, dusting, mopping, painting, spraying, straightening, hanging, replacing, and even moving walls. The Blackthorne Institute was hectic. Nico and I was removing barbed wire from the tall wall surronding the place and Zach, Grant, and Jonas were painting the wall to look like brick. With fifteen minutes to spare the place didn't even look like Blackthorne. It was amazing.  
"Toto I don't think we are in Kansas anymore," Zach joked as we looked around our new school. We all laughed and went into our dorm room.  
"Boys you have new uniforms in your rooms, change into those please," a voice said over the intercoms. We all looked and saw that there really was new uniforms. What was up with all of this changing crap. We all canged and went back downstairs. All of us boys looked really. Rich. This was just weird. Zach, Grant, and Jonas looked really uncomfortable. Something interesting was going to happen I could tell so I made sure my pen was in my pocket. Just in case.  
Cammie POV  
Finally we we could see then Blackthorne school place. It looked amazing, like a palace. It was funny the brick walls looked like drying paint.  
"So girls have you planned your entrance?" Mr. Solomon asked. All of us girls knew the plan but we hadn't told him yet. We all just smiled at him.**(Lol I am in a amish restraunt typing right now :P)** Then Bex casually looked out the window and nudge the girl next to her. We all jumped up and someone opened the side door as we all jumped out of the helicopter.

Zach POV

So we were in some really fancy uniforms sitting and eating. In a dining hall that looks like a dining room for a king. Yep this was the weirdest day of my life.  
"Sooo," Grant said trying to break the awkward silence but he stopped cold when the roof exploded. Yes it exploded. Then a bunch of girls dropped in and landed smoothly on the tables barely making a sound. How in the world had they done that!

Nico POV

Okay yes I nearly had a heart attack when the roof exploded, but hey I am a demigod how was I supposed to react for all I knew Kronos had risen again or something. I know is unlikely but it could happen. The girls landed on the table and then jumped into a battle stance. All the boys immediatly jumped up ready to fight. Dr. Steve fainted up on the stage and all the other teachers were screaming like crazy, it was sad really they were all grown men. Then some man burst through the doors to the dining hall. He looked around, straightened his suit and walked up to the microphone stepping over Dr. Steve. He chuckled. He chuckled! What in hades was going on!  
"Goodness girls when you jumped out of the helicopter you frightened even me," he said chuckling. Jumped out of a helicopter?! Holy crap these girls were crazy. Percy had his hand in his pocket he had probably been reaching for his pen. Zach and Grant looked plan surprised and Jonas had nearly fainted. Hmmm I am going to guess that this stuff dosen't usually happen.  
"Girls come on up her on stage and boys sit back down please. These girls are from the Gallagher Academy and they will be spending the semester with you." Mr. Solomon announced.  
"Do things like this happen everyday?" I asked Zach sitting back down as the girls did flips and somer saults off the tables.  
"Nope," Grant answered for Zach. Fifteen girls walked up to the stage and started announcing their names and code names.  
"Hi I am Rebecca Baxter but you better call me Bex or I will break you and my codename is Duchess," a beautiful girl said. She was very scary. She had been Grants tail the other day.  
"British Bombshell!" Grant whispered excitedly.  
"Hi I am Elizabeth Sutton but you can call me Liz my codename is Bookworm," a small girl with a southern accent said. I saw Jonas watching her intently.  
"Hi I am Macey McHenry yes I am the vice presidents daughter, code name peacock," Oh I'd heard of her before. Nearly all the boys swooned at Macey. Losers.  
"Hi I am Annabeth Chase, code name Wise Girl," Annabeth said into the microphone. Nice code name I think. She was the last girl.  
"Ok thats all of them give them a warm welcome." Mr. Solomon said. Then, I noticed that Macey, Annabeth, Liz, and Bex were smiling like crazy. Weird. About ten minutes later Mr. Solomon went to dismiss us, but before he could Macey walked to the microphone.  
"I think you forgot a girl Mr. Solomon I thought you were better than that," she said smiling. What? He looked over at the girls and got exasperated.  
"Ms. Morgan please come out," Mr. Solomon said smiling and then a girl stepped out behind Zach and said, "Boo!" We all jumped.  
"Heyo everyone didn't think you'd ever find me Joey I was getting bored," she said then hugged him. Nearly all the boys gasped. She stepped toward the microphone after her hug.  
"Hi I am Cameron Morgan but call me Cammie, code name-" she started but was interupted by Mr. Solomon.  
"Is classified," he said. She looked confused and everyone else in the room look confused to.  
"But-" Cammie tried.  
"Classified," Mr. Solomon said again. She glared at him but walked away from the microphone and to the girls table. Even the girls looked confused. Weird. I looked at Zach who was staring at Cammie. He looked exasperated.  
"Whats her codename," he whispered to himself got up to go talk to Annabeth which everyone in the room found incredolous. I was pretty bored so I got up to talk to them too.  
"Hey," I said. They looked at me and smiled.  
"Hey Nico," she said.  
"Hi Nico," all the girls at the table said. I gave them all a small wave and looked back at Annabeth and Percy.  
"So how is Gallagher?" I asked Annabeth casually.  
"Its great but I am soo glad that I get to come here and hang with you huys," she said happily.  
"Ok students time for you all to go back to your dorms, boys you will need to help the girls to their dorms in the 2,000 hallway," Mr. Solomon announced. Cammie went up to Mr. Solomon and started talking to him by the end of the conversation she looked frustrated and he looked triumphant. You know maybe we shouldn't have come here, a demigod dosen't exactly dream of becoming a spy, it just makes your life fifty percent harder.

**Blarp!End of chapter two! Sorry it took so long to get out! But please enjoy! And reviews are always greatly treasured!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back :) Hehe I really like this story and I have been very bad at updating lately but I can only update on the weekends.**  
**Liz- Why can't you update during the week?**  
**Me- Mom says I can't**  
**Liz- Really?**  
**Me- Yep, and I can't start the story yet**  
**Liz- Why not?**  
**Me- I need someone to do the disclaimer**  
**Liz- Oh I can do that :D**  
**Me- Really you would do that?**  
**Liz- Yea, HeartZammieForever doesn't own The Gallagher Girls or The Percy Jackson peoples. We belong to Ally Carter and the Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riordan :)**  
**Me- Thankyou so much**  
**Liz- Anytime **  
**Me- Now I can start the story!**

Cammie POV

I was pretty angry at Joe. What he mean I couldn't tell anyone my code name! I wanted to tell people my code name! It wasn't fair. Stupid Joe. Stupid Solomon. Stupid everyone. We walked to our room, which by the wa is awesome. It had five beds, bedside tables, a giant walk in closet, and a flatscreen tv on the wall. It was amazing. It took fifeteen minutes and twenty-three seconds to finish unpacking but we finally did.  
"Why can't I tell anyone?" I asked in frustration as I paced around our room. I pulled my hair slightly.  
"Cammie whats the problem?" Annabeth asked. I turned to her.  
"Well, your codename defines who you are in the spy world. Mine is... wait everyone check for bugs," I started but then interupted myself. If I wasn't supposed to tell anyone my codename then no one should find out. When we finally looked around the entire room we found two. Annabeth found one of them. She was good. "Ok my codename is Chameleon, it means that I am really good at blending. It defines who I am."  
"Ohh," Annabeth said, nodding her head in understanding. She smiled and then looked confused, "Whats my codename?" She asked.  
"Hmm, I don't know but my dad said that all the best codenames aren't the ones we give ourselves so you have any nicknames?" I asked her. She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"How about wise girl?" A voice said and I turned to see Percy leaning in our doorway. Annabeth turned away towards here pillow and I saw her blush slightly.  
"That would be a perfect codename," I told him grinning mischeaviously and waved him in. He walked in and sat next to Annabeth on her bed and grinned.  
"What about your codename, Percy? Have one yet?" I asked him.  
"Nah, I don't know even know what a codename is," Percy answered.  
"It defines who you are, Seaweed brain," Annabeth teased.  
"Seaweed brain it is," Macey said smiling. Percy looked confused for a second and then he groaned.  
"Great now I am stuck with Seaweed brain as a codename," Percy sighed. Macey, Bex, Liz, Annabeth, and I laughed.  
"Suits you," Annabeth said, grinning. Which made us laugh even more.  
"Aww, the love birds gave each other codenames," Macey teased.  
"Love birds?" Percy questioned raising an eyebrow and desperately trying to hide his oncoming blush. I grinned and then felt someones eyes on me and turned to see Zach leaning in the doorway. Seriously what is up with boys doing that! I looked up at Zach and felt Zach's eyes on me, eye contact. My eyes darted away and I silently scolded myself. He was just a boy, yet I felt so uncomfortable when we made eye contact. That was new.  
"Oh love birds? Who?" Zach said, still leaning against the doorway. He raised his eyebrows and Liz giggled.  
"Who else but Percy and Annabeth," Liz replied and then giggled again.  
"A match put together by Aphrodite herself," Macey joked and we all laughed. Zach stepped into our room and Grant and Jonas walked in too.  
"What up," Grant greeted.  
"The roof, that light, some air vents, I bet there are some secret passageways up there," Macey started.  
"You know what I meant," Grant grumbled.  
"Hey Jonas," Liz greeted patting her bed.  
"Hi Liz," Jonas said sitting down next to her on the bed and they both blushed at the same time.  
"Heyo, Bex," Grant greeted smiling, she waved him over and he sat down next to her. Zach just smirked and sat down next to me. Really close next to me. Really, really, really, close to me. Super duper close to me. I mean our thighs were touching. Yes, he was that close to me. I shivered slightly at his touch and made an attempt of escape but Zach put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Annabeth watched us with an amused look on her face. I sent her a look that said 'help me' but she just shrugged and then laughed. Percy eyed her weirdly but grinned. Awww, they were so cute. I almost forgot that Zach was right next to me holding me close. Almost.  
"Nice to see you too Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered in my ear. His warm breath on my air made me shiver slightly but Zach, of course noticed.  
"Whats wrong you nervous," he whispered smirking. I tried once again to scoot away but he held me close. Macey must have noticed because she suddenly started laughing. Apparently, laughter is contagious because five minutes later we were all laughing. Rolling on the floor to be exact. Then Annabeth and Percy left to do who knows what but who cares. I was to busy laughing.

Percy POV

"Hey Chiron, how are things back at camp?" I asked as Chiron showed up on the Iris message, he looked good and the camp looked good from what I could see. Annabeth was next to me and I could just feel her smiling.  
"Its been great, how's school been? I thought you two went to different schools?" Chiron asked us.  
"School's been great, we had an exchange, and I beat Percy here in a coveops assignment we had," Annabeth said grinning. I nudged her with my elbow and in response I got pushed to the ground.  
"Well, thats nice, hows Nico doing?" Chiron asked.  
"He is good," Nico said walking towards us out of the shadows of the boys room. Nico smiled at us and gave a small wave to Chiron.  
"Oh hey Nico," Chiron greeted smiling. Then Dionysus ran into the screen.  
"Chiron one of the Hephatusas kids um, well come see for yourself," he said dragging Chiron away. The Iris message disconnected and we all sighed and sat down on Nico and I's beds.  
"Do you think we can do this?" Nico asked suddenly. Annabeth and I looked at him and and gave him a questioning look.  
"Do what?" I asked.  
"Well, I mean they are spies and we have a secret, I mean really, do you think we can keep it from them?" Nico asked, he looked off into the distance and then shook it off.  
"Yeah we can do it, they are only spies its not like they are demigods too," Annabeth replied grinning.

Zach POV

After we were all done laughing we all calmed down and Macey looked at me.  
"So what is the uniform here?" Macey asked me, I smirked at her and gestered to the bed side tables. Macey got up and went over to hers. She pulled out a black, white, and gray plaid skirt, with a matching grey vest, white long sleeve polo shirt and a black blazer.  
"Wow, colorful," Macey said sarcastically.  
"Its just like our old ones except a different color and it says Blackthorne on it," Liz commented.  
"Thanks for the input Liz," Bex teased. Liz smiled, not exactly getting that she was teasing. We all sat down in a circle and I sat right next to Cammie, right next to her. Ok, so I might have a tiny crush on Cammie, but its not like I think about her all the time. Ever since I met her. Please, Zach dosen't roll that way. Did I just think that? I banish myself from ever saying that again.  
"Lets watch a movie," Grant suggested.  
"Hmm, what to watch," Macey pondered. Looking through some movies. Grant grinned and grabbed a movie out of the pile. He inserted it into the movie player and clicked play.  
"This is my favorite movie of all time," Grant exclaimed as we all settled down to watch a movie. It turned out to be '13 going on 30' which I admit was funn but really Grant, really.  
"That movie was certainy... interesting?" Jonas said.  
"Erm, we better go before Grant does anything else embarassing," I said suddenly standing up and dragging Grant and Jonas with me. We waved by to the girls and walked to our room.  
"Yeah we can do it, they are only spies its not like they are demigods too," I heard Annabeth say.  
"Demi- what nows?"

**You like? Hmm? DO YOU! I would really like to know please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
